gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Los Desperados
Los Desperados is the penultimate mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, given to protagonist Carl Johnson by his brother Sweet from his home in Ganton, Los Santos, San Andreas. Mission CJ drops by Sweet's house in Grove Street and starts to talk about the hood and the rioting going on. After a short argument, Cesar arrives and says that his hood is screwed up and he needs to get his gang back together. CJ agrees and they recruit two Grove Street gang members for help while meeting up with three Aztecas veterans, Sunny, Hazer and Gal in Unity Station. Upon arriving there, they all start to attack the waves of Vagos gang members protecting El Corona. After clearing out the houses by the railway, they head deeper into the area through an alleyway. The Vagos manage to injure Hazer shortly before being completely cleared out. The crew head to the serious part of the district and the last wave of Vagos have gang members carrying flamethrowers and rocket launchers. CJ and the rest of the team manage to survive the gunfight, with the Aztecas taking over El Corona. Cesar and his fellow homies decide to get Hazer to a hospital and thank CJ for helping out. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Recruit a couple of Grove Street Families gang members *Go and meet up with the veteranos at Unity Station *Help Cesar and the OG's clear out the neighborhood *Head to the alleyway *Stay close to Cesar and clear out the alleyway *Defend Cesar *Finish off the last Vagos Reward The reward for completing this mission is an increase in respect and the final storyline mission End of the Line is unlocked. However, it can't be triggered until 20 gang territories (35% of the territories in Los Santos) have been taken over by the Grove Street Families. Trivia * A difficult part of the level is simply recruiting Grove Street members and keeping them with you until you reach Unity Station, as the other gang members may ignore you (especially if they're in the middle of their own gun battle) or run in panic before they get into Carl's car (or if they exit the car prematurely); adding to the difficult of this last point is the fact the required four-door vehicle may not always spawn outside Sweet's home, and availability of carjackable vehicles declines considerably during the riot. Another difficult part about this is that Cesar may (on rare occasions) wander off and you will need him to trigger the cutscene, also it is easy for him to get killed. A way to counter this threat is to take over a considerable amount of territory so GSF members will spawn (namely Willowfield, Idlewood, Commerce and Little Mexico) and Cesar will be less likely to get killed. * A easier way to do this can be by cheats. "Rockeymayhem" can be used. With this you will be able to recruit the Cesar's recruits at Unity Station. This might take few time. * Though "rocketmayhem" is used, none of the members will be shown with rockets (unless given by Cesar) no matter whom you recruit but also this will be not true at all times. * This is the only mission to show the conflict between the Los Santos Vagos and the Varrios Los Aztecas. * The easiest way to keep Cesar safe is to drive him to Unity Station and leave him there and then go back and get GSF members, pick up Cesar and head to the corona. * When you get to Cesar's house, the Vago gang member on top of the house will have a rocket launcher. He will only launch a rocket if you don't take him out quickly. Also, getting closer to the house will cause him not to fire, possibly because he will kill himself if he fires too low. * Although the mission is technically given to Carl by Sweet (as it is triggered at Sweet's House), the mission is actually done for Cesar. * While crossing the alley to Cesar's house, the Vago that injures Hazer cannot be killed until Hazer falls down. * Cesar may occasionally kill your GSF members if they are standing in front of him. * Cesar and the other VLA member are bullet-proof after arriving at Unity Station, so the player doesn't have to worry about if Cesar and the other VLA members are attacked by the enemies, unless an explosion or fire occurs. * Even though the game instructs you to stick close to Cesar, you actually don't have to during the first few waves (as stated above, Cesar is bullet-proof, he won't inflict damage from the bullets). You can flank your enemies while they're too busy shooting Cesar and other Aztec members. This way, you won't lose your health and will have enough to keep you alive from the rockets at the end. * Before this mission VLA territory belongs to Vagos and marked yellow. Carl can take over it (two sectors total) so when mission starts VLA actually will fight on GSF territory. After this mission ends this territory will lose color mark and will not be part of territory wars as it now belongs to friendly gang. Anyway these two sectors will affect final stats when you will take ove 100% of territories: territories count will be 2 less than absolute maximum. Video Walkthrough See also Mission Walkthrough Navigation }} de:Los Desperados es:Los Desperados pl:Los Desperados Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas Category:Missions